Shan Qing Luo
Appearance A seductive and flirtatious young woman. Her flame-red clothes tightly hugged her body, emphasizing her graceful and enchanting figure, painting an extremely charming picture; her tender jade lotus-like arms were adorned only with a set of silver bracelets, her skin a pure shade of white, her legs long and slender, her waist thin contrary to her rounded bottom, on her feet were a pair of jade sandals, her ten delicate toes fully displayed. Her crescent eyebrows highlighted her pair of bright eyes, which exuded a seductive light, seeming to contain an infinite charm; her delicate nose and cherry red lips, along with her creamy white cheeks gave her a glamorous air. Her figure was slim to the point one would worry a light breeze would blow her away and break her. At the corner of her eye was a tiny tear-shaped mole, adding to her charm. Past Shan Qingluo has a poisonous body in legend her mother too had the poisonous widow disease, Their ancestor is said to have gotten it while exploring the Lair of Spider Monster Beasts and had contacted it. in this disease the woman becomes infatuated with the man she loves and isn't able to bear part with him, finally eloping which kills the man, and woman dies of sorrow. History When Shan Qingluo first met Yang Kai she had captured him in case her Seduction Technique goes awry. ... After that 7 step Monster Beast Spider Mother was killed by Yang Kai so he used its monster core to cure her of 'Poisonous Spider Body'. After that, the Spider Mother Lair became empty. While she and Bi Luo were exploring for who knows how long, Shan Qingluo had actually discovered in that lair a sacrificial altar, in that sacrificial altar spreads sound of the summon indistinctly, Seductive Queen is unable to resist unexpectedly, lacerates hand wrist, pours into the sacrificial altar by own fresh blood. There were lights and when they could see again they found the surrounds changed and next to them was giant silver spider over a 1000 feet long. They were were in absolute terror until they discover it be a corpse. What's strange was Shan Qingluo made subtle contacts with that giant spiders, when she revolves cultivation, can absorb some mysterious energies from the corpse of this spider unexpectedly. This energy not only changed her Poisonous Widow Physique, improved her natural talent, making her cultivation level increase successively. Her cultivation soared to Void Return 1st-Layer and Bi Luo experienced an increase in strength then decided it time explore. Emperor Dragon Star This is where she ended up after a series of events and coincidence. She was received as an adopted daughter by 'Chi Yue' one of Ten Feudal Lords, this gave her a calm and steady residence, she did not need to drift to roam about again. Chi Yue itself was the Void King Stage powerhouse and as her adopted daughter, Shan Qingluo was under one person, ten thousand people of above, the status venerated. (Explained in chapter 1458) She was taken by Chi Yue because she inherited 'Heavenly Moon Demon Spider' Source. Making her not only part Monster Beast, but having complete ancient 'Antiquity Holy Spirit' bloodline. Chi Yue herself is member of 'Heavenly Moon Demon Spider' bloodline decedent and so wishes for to become her successor. Cultivation progress Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Harem Category:Monster Race